A Double Runaway
by Frodosarrow
Summary: Dash runs away, and Violet comes after him. Will a new Super be a friend or foe? Please don't be harsh when you reveiw, be constructive. :)
1. A couple of Sibling thoghts

Ten-year-old Dash looked down at his desk bored. Teasing his teacher hadn't appealed to him today. As he runs his hand through his hair, he looks up at the clock. Three minutes until school's out. _'Hmm,' _he thought. _'Maybe I'll doodle.'_

He quickly drew a picture of Violet falling off a cliff. Pleased with this he smiled. But there was something wrong with this. It hit him hard. _'What if she uses a force field?'_ Now that his sister had mastered her force fields, he found it a little harder to torture her, in and out of his drawings.

'_Oh well,' _he thought as he scribbled it out. _'At least it's more fun to hang around her.'_

The bell rang, and he was up out of his seat. He slowly ran to out of the school to find his mom and Jack-Jack waiting outside for him. He raced on up to the car, and hopped in.

"Hey Dash," said Helen Parr, his mom, "How was school? No trouble?"

"School was boring, but no trouble."

"Really?"

"Yup, no trouble all day," he said as he slumped into his seat.

"Alright then," she replied as she started forward to Violet's school.

Violet walked out of school with Tony, her now official boyfriend. They are both shy, and is fine just walking with him, hand in hand. This might not seem much for anyone else, but for Violet, is a major step. Before she had to fight with her family, she was very insecure, and wasn't very good with her powers.

She heard beeping, and saw her mom, waiting in the car, and quickly said goodbye to Tony, and dashed off.

"Hi Vi," said her mom, "How's school?"

"Fine."

"Okay then."

The car was silent besides the jabber of Jack-Jack. The silence was broken by Violet's screech. "Ah! Mooooom!" She quickly put up a small force field. "Dash is throwing things at me!"

"Dash! Stop now!"

"But it wasn't me!" he whined as they pulled into their driveway.

Violet glared at him, he returned the action. Then they both broke into roar of laughter.

To bad it wouldn't be like this for long…


	2. A Battle and Some Rest

Dash hadn't been able to play video games in a week, because he was out fighting with his family. Not that he didn't like being a Super, it was the school the next day part. Even on the weekends he didn't have time, and on Monday mornings, he was practically dead. He didn't know if Violet felt the same way he did…

Violet was getting use to the lack of sleep and has managed enough time in between for homework, but she hated how small her free time had been. More once she had to leave her date with Tony. She was worried that they would breakup.

"Vi, Dash! Trouble!" yelled Bob so loud a couple things in their house started shaking. His call was replied by Violet dashing in, tripping over one of Jack-Jack's toys and the little speed daemon trudging in with his eyes half closed.

Bob shook his head, he knew that Dash would be okay by the time they got there, for he always got an adrenaline rush from fighting crime.

"Honey! Kids! Time to go!" called Helen who was holding Jack-Jack, look at them impatiently bye the door.

"Coming," replied the tired Dash.

"Faster, honey!"

"Okay," he said as he picked up the pace to a slow jog.

"Are you okay, Dash?" Helen questioned her son.

"Yeah, just a little ti-," he shook his head, if he said tired his mom wouldn't let him fight, "bored."

"Well you won't be for long," she replied to his questionable answer, as she reached for the door, and sprinted out, followed by, Violet, him, and Bob.

Violet slowed down her pace, Dash, her little, very annoying brother, not that Jack-Jack isn't annoying, was not zipping in front of them as usual. "Dash?" she asked him as if she wasn't sure if he was really there.

"Yeah?" he replied after a while slowly looking up at his sister.

"Why aren't you ahead of us?"

"Well…" he knew that she most likely wouldn't tell their parents, "I'm extremely tired."

"You can go home you know, it's just robbers."

"But I _want _to fight."

"You need rest."

"No, not now, please don't tell mom or dad," he begged as he looked up at his sister with his big eyes, "please."

"Fine, but get some rest when we get home," she replied, still looking worried but speeded up. '_Maybe,' _she thought, _'he will try to beat me, if I run faster.'_ That's exactly what she did.

They got to the robbery to find, two, masked, armed, men holding burlap sacks, running in different directions.

"Dash, Vi! Do you think you can handle that one together?" called Helen.

"Yeah, mom!" called out Dash as he sped up.

_'See,' _thought Bob, _'I knew he would be fine.'_

The Incredibles were incredible, just as their name clearly states. They took out the guys easy. Violet and Dash winged what they did, Dash ran around the guy to confuse him. While Violet decided that the guy could shoot at her little brother, so she put a force field around the robber. The robber was confused, and tried to shoot his way out of the force field, but when the bullet backfired, and barley missed him, he fainted. Bob and Helen, were orderly, they were after all pros at crime fighting. Helen ran ahead, still holding Jack-Jack, and stood on the intersection before the robber, and stretched her leg to trip him, then Bob beat him until he was unconscious.

After that, they just went home, before the press could get there. Bob said that, they should avoid them the best as possible, and that he has had enough lawsuits in his lifetime.

Dash was glad, _'Rest!'_

Violet could see the joy in his face, and knew what he was thinking. _'Maybe he'll take a nap instead of playing video games, after all that would replenish his energy,' _She thought to herself.

Guess what? She was right. As soon as they were in their house, Dash zipped to his room, and feel asleep, still in his super suit.

Helen noticed this when she came into his room to put away his clothes, and came over to at least tuck him in. She realized that he was tired when she was talking to him earlier, after all, she is his mother.

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed:) I know that I can be a little choppy, but I am always like that anyway, hope you enjoy reading my stuff.


	3. A Night Time Nightmare

Dash woke up in the middle of the night from nightmare in which a hideous monster ate him because he isn't able to use his powers. It really worried him, because the rest of his family wasn't there to save him.

He sat up and looked around his room; the shadows started creeping him out. He slipped under his covers so they covered his head, this didn't help much. He knew this for a fact, because his fear didn't leave him, and he soon started to shiver.

It was too much. He got up, and raced to Violet's room. He hopped into her bed. "Vi?"

"Dash?" she mumbled groggily.

"Yeah Vi, I had a nightmare, can I sleep in your bed?"

"Did you ask mom and dad if you could sleep with them?"

"No."

"Well ask if you can sleep with them first, if no, come here, kay?" she said quietly as she put her head on her pillow.

"Sure, I'll do that." And he was off and in his parent's room in a second. He shook his dad. "Dad?"

Bob woke up, "Dash what are you doing here?"

"I had a nightmare! Can I sleep here?"

Bob saw the fear in his son's eyes. He sat up, and began, "Dash, I'm sorry, but there is no room on our bed. Now go back to bed." That was that, as blunt as possible, Bob had, in an indirect way, put down Dash, but he didn't know this because he was so tired.

Dash raced to Violet's. "Dad said no."

"Okay," she said as she reluctantly made room for her next to him.

"Night, Vi," Dash whispered.

"Good night, Dash," she replied as she closed her eyes.

Violet awoke on Saturday morning to see her brother's blonde hair. "What the?" Then she remembered the events of last night. She sighed, "Dash, get up."

"What!" he cried as he jumped out her bed, "Oh, sorry. You frightened me."

"Uh, Dash?" Violet asked as she saw her brother's pajamas, "Why are you wearing your super suit?

Dash looked down at himself; he saw his red super suit. He blushed when he remembered that he had fallen asleep with it on. The both fell into a fit of laughter. They settled down, and raced to the kitchen, naturally, Dash won.

Violet expected to see Dash with a pile of pancakes when she got there, but what she saw shocked her, Dash was being scolded by Bob and Helen.


	4. Grounding is the Name of the Game

_Well this is a fine mess I've gotten into,' _thought Dash as his mother and father stopped him when he reached the kitchen. They then sat him down looking serious and said

"We need to talk," _'but I don't remember doing anything wrong.' _It was true from what he could remember, they hadn't yelled at him all week, except for that car ride, but that couldn't be it.

"Do you know why your mother and I are upset and worried?" Bob inquired.

_'Worried?'_ he thought as he stared up at their faces, but all he saw was stone. _'Oh yeah! The reply, I need to answer them.' _

"No," he said this firmly and truthfully, he didn't want to get into trouble for something he really, _really_ didn't do.

"Well," replied Helen with a stern tone, "maybe this will remind you." She shoved a piece of paper at Dash. He grabbed it, looked at it, and realized it was his report card. "Read it out loud."

It was then that Dash noticed his sister standing in the kitchen. He tried his best to swallow the lump in his throat, this didn't work so he started to read it slow, "Reading, C- English, C," he stopped a second, looked up at his parents, shuddered, and continued, "Science, B-, Social Studies, D, he he," laughed in a pitiful and unsure way, "Didn't know about that one, and that's it!" he exclaimed hoping they had forgotten…

"What about Math?" his dad demanded.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said as he was about to die, you know it's not always good to have Supers for parents, especially the ones his parents had. Even if he ran, his mom can stretch 20 meters. "Math… M-M-Math," he looked up, it was almost like staring the Grim Reaper in the eye, "F," he whispered.

What came next wasn't what he expected. He expected his dad to shout, 'WHAT!' at the top of his lungs, and smash his fists into the table; he didn't. Dash expected to jump out of his chair to try and make a run for it, but is foiled by his mom; that didn't happen.

Here is what happened. He put down the paper, and tried to look innocent. Bob took the paper and read it in disbelief. Dash noticed his dad clench his fists, and pushed them down his sides with a deep sigh, and his eyes closed. Helen, who had obviously worked on not looking mad, put her arm around Bob. "Dash," she started.

"Yeah mom?"

"There is another things, that we have noticed that may be the cause of your grades."

"Me?"

"No, you've been tired," Dash gaped, _'No!'_ "We know that you have been trying to cover it up." Dash threw a dirty look at Violet. Helen turned her head to notice her only daughter in the kitchen, _'He must have told her,'_ she thought as sighed, "No Dash, Vi did not tell us that." At that moment Violet looked relieved.

"Okay, I believe you," Dash sighed, more relief from Violet.

"Get to the point Helen," Bob grumbled.

"I'm doing that," Helen said sternly to her husband. "You know what causes your tiredness?"

Dash dreaded that question; he knew the answer, but shook his head.

"Crime fighting, Dash, crime fighting."

"Oh! Okay," he replied as he got up to leave. His mom stretched her arm to his shoulder, and pushed him into his seat.

"No Dash, we're not done," she said smoothly. This was a bad sign; Dash knew what was coming next, punishment.

"Kay," he mumbled.

"We are going to have to punish you," Helen sighed, "No crime fighting until you get _all_ of your grades up."

"What!" Dash whined. "You can't do that! You just can't! That's not fair!"

"Dash, it is!" yelled Bob.

Dash ran, he didn't care if he ran into Violet, he needed to go to his room. On his way, he passed Violet's bedroom where she was, watching TV. Violet didn't se him, but when she heard her father scream, and her the quick patter of Dash's steps, she knew what happened, _'They grounded him! But from what?" _Violet would get her answer very soon, because an hour later there was call for help.

Dash on the other hand wasn't even trying to leave, because he had already left, under circumstances.

AN: Happy everyone? You know why he left now, but the next chapter will be hard for me to plan out. Well not really, I already figured out a way for Violet to find out.


	5. Running is What Dash does, Running Away

Dash jumped on his bed, _'No fair! They need me, they do, they do, they do!'_

He sat up and looked around his bedroom, posters, action figures, bedside table, closet, drawers, and his desk. He ran these thoughts in his head, _Posters, action figures, bedside table, closet, drawers, desk. Posters, action figures, bedside table, closet, drawers, and his desk.'_ It kept on going in a circle, over and over again, this made him dizzy, and he fell onto his back, giddy.

_'I wanna fight! Why won't they let me? I wanna sooooo bad!' _he thought this and decided to run around his room, faster, and faster, and faster. His feet started to feel the burn, his eyes to, but this burn came from holding back tears.

He fell down, exhausted. _'There has to be something I can do,'_ he thought as he rolled over onto his stomach. _'What though? Think, Dash, think!' _he squeezed his eyes shut, and thought real hard. _' They need me, but do I need them? Who's to say that I have to fight along side with my family, I can work alone!'_ as he thought this he jumped up, and ready for his escape.

He grabbed clothes and the huge pile of snacks he kept, and stuffed them into his book bag. He reached for his super suit, but reclined his hand, _'If I take this, they will use the homing device to find me, and I'd be working alone, why do I need a group suit?'_ he zipped up his bag, and got ready to leave.

_'Maybe I should leave a note for Vi,' _he thought. He jotted the letter down, grabbed his bag, opened his window, and threw down is bag. He looked at the ground; it was a story away. He closed his eyes and jumped. Much to his surprise, he didn't even sprain an ankle. He dashed around the side of the house, and put the note in a secret place, that only he and Violet knew about, a little hole in the bricks outside.

He wandered to the front, obviously hidde, and took a look at his home. Right then and there he knew that he would miss his room, and came to the conclusion that he must come back when he feels the time is right.

He started a slow jog, and thought, _'What if the right time never comes?'_ he quickly shoved the thought aside, and ran, full speed to behind the library where a grand forest stood.

This forest's name is the Prickly Hands, and stretches on for a couple of towns. In the middle of it is a river. The name would fool almost anyone at first, but this wooded area had hardly any thorns at all!

Dash slipped into the woods unseen, and ran until he found a big tree that had a hollow opening big enough for him to slip through, but would give others more difficulty. Inside was a fairly large chamber.

He took out a quilt for his bedding, a small blanket to keep him warm, and a nice pillow. Dash didn't think that he would need the blanket, it was fairly mild, out, and his new room contained heat well, but you never know how cold the nights could get.

A/N: Yea! I did decent on this chapter! Sure its short, but it took me a while. If you wonder what the note says read the next chapter, it will say it, and also show you why Vi doesn't tell Bob and Helen, but goes after him.


End file.
